


No More Restraint

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No More Restraint

**Title:** No More Restraint  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #84: Temperance  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** The time for restraint is over.

  
~

No More Restraint

~

Throughout his childhood, Neville had followed his grandmother’s edicts. A chubby child, he’d always been careful of food. Yet his shape hadn’t been as a result of overindulgence on his part. In fact, after years of dieting, Neville’s habits automatically included temperance, especially at the dinner table. By the time he got to his seventh year at Hogwarts, Neville was far from fat.

What was spread before him at the moment, however, was more tempting than any meal.

“Please.”

The whisper broke Neville’s hesitation. The time for restraint was over.

And so, dipping his head to Blaise’s skin, Neville feasted.

~


End file.
